Hero
by Mistress Fang
Summary: He needed a hero; she didn't really want to be one. Molestation and interesting conversations galore. Finding the one you want is hard, the ending is not what it seems. T fpr language


**Title: **Hero

**Disclaimer: **I don't own everything. Just a couple of worldly possessions.

**Authoress Note:** I know, I have too much to work with right now, but I felt like making this, so here we go again. Completely random, I just pulled it out of my ass. No Mayne is not based on you Shinobu-chan.

**Summary:** He needed a hero; she didn't really want to be one. Molestation and interesting conversations galore. Finding the one you want is hard, the ending is not what it seems.

It was dark, as it was nighttime she didn't really find a thing wrong with it. But seeing as the streetlights were off, and she was in an unknown, to her, part of the city.

She had cause to worry.

But she would be completely calm about it, she was nearly to the hotel she and her friends were staying at, they were in Germany, attending a concert for one of her favorite bands. If it had been their favorite band she wouldn't have gone, but as they liked the same band she did, for once, and they went with her once she bought the tickets.

The other two were in the room, probably bickering over who was going to get the other bed, she didn't see why they couldn't share. But, then again, she was getting the other bed all to herself…

She was so deep in thought she didn't notice where she was going, when she looked up she saw that she had gone into an alley. Sighing she turned around and started walking out of it, this time watching where she was going.

When she made it to the opening something hurtled into her, knocking her to the ground and tripping whoever it was. Making them do a face plant into the ground, she jumped up and dusted her clothes off.

The faint sound of screaming came to her ears.

She looked to the right, where the person had come from, and found a cloud of smoke rising, coming towards them at a very disturbing pace. She was reminded of the way cartoonists depict the way someone runs with a smoke trail behind them.

Or Scooby Doo.

The other figure still hadn't gotten up so she walked over to it, kicking it with her foot, looking up worriedly. She didn't want to get caught in whatever that was, but she had to make sure this guy, or girl, was ok before leaving them to their fate.

Whoever it was groaned and she automatically decided it was a guy; he had a deep sounding voice. She kicked him harder this time, waking him up, "Get up you lazy bum, unless you wanna get caught up in that." She pointed to the smoke trail, it was getting closer, and the cries were louder.

The man got up and looked, she looked at him, amazed by his height, she was five six easily, this guy was probably about six foot something. She noticed he was still staring at the thing coming and so decided to leave, her good deed of the century done.

But she was grabbed around the waist, the screams were ear piercingly close, and hauled up against the wall; the guy took his jacket off, throwing it around her shoulders, and then picked her up.

He made her wrap her legs around his waist, she protested. "Hey, what the fuck, I am NOT into this. Get the hell off." She made to slap him but he grabbed her hand and held it against the wall.

She tried to unwrap her legs and slide to the ground, but he smashed her into the wall. She cried out when her back hit the wall, "Ow, I swear to God I am going to slap you and then kill you."

He caught her unawares and silenced her in the most unorthodox way; she felt her eyes cross a little.

He had kissed her.

The screams got closer and closer, finally they rushed by, only a few shouts of derogatory things piercing the air.

Immediately following the apparent horde of girls running by, the guy stopped kissing her and turned his head in the direction they had taken.

She was allowed to slide to the ground, when he looked back at her, smirking no less, her face contorted into a sneer. She lifted a finger and crooked it, gesturing for him to come closer, which he did.

Then she slapped him.

Hard.

His head turned to the side from the force of it and he was thrown sideways a little. She sighed happily, her work done, and then started walking off, the jacket still on her shoulders.

She noticed it was at least five sizes too large by the time she reached a lighted district. "Finally, thought I was permanently lost for a few hours there." She stated to no one.

There was a chuckle behind her and she froze, turning her head to the side to see whoever it was behind her.

The guy who molested her, he was following her.

She sneered and broke into a run, legs flying, there was a telltale sound of running feet behind her and she panicked. Then she was hit and bowled over, tangling arms, legs and jacket.

There was a heavy weight on top of her, she squirmed and thrashed, screaming her head off all the while, "Get the fuck off of me!" she yelped finally, managing to crawl out from underneath the guy.

She scrabbled and her feet found purchase on the ground, instantly she bolted off. She thought that maybe she was running faster than she ever had before.

But that was before she was hit again, this time she hit the ground and winded herself, her body convulsed, trying to get her lungs to work again.

When they did was about the time the guy picked her up off the ground and helped her up, she nearly fell back over, backwards this time. He laughed at her and brushed her off; she had a slight scrape on her right shoulder.

"What the flying fuck do you want dumbass?" she spat.

He stopped laughing and walked her over to a circle light, pulling her with him, "I wanted to thank you." He said, his English was very thick.

She glared, "For what? You didn't fucking ask me to do anything; you pushed me against a wall and molested me! I don't care who you think you are, that's not appropriate."

He lifted an eyebrow, she could see his features now that they were in the light, "You know who I am do you not?" he asked.

She scoffed, "With friends like mine? Of course I do, doesn't mean I'm willing to grant you certain pardons. You big fucking retard, I should have thrown you out to those whores."

He blinked.

But she wasn't finished, "Why don't you go back to your sissy whiny lovesick band and leave me the flying fuck alone. All I wanted to do tonight was take a walk, you, you big fucktard, have ruined that for me."

The guy blinked again, she seemed satisfied with rendering him speechless, and turned to walk away.

But she was grabbed, again, and turned towards him once more, "Listen you, you say you know who I am, doesn't that mean you're supposed to be nice? I have never had anyone talk to me like that," he seemed self righteous in her opinion, "I have one thing to say to you."

She lifted and eyebrow, he pulled out a phone, "Give me your phone number."

She was floored, speechless.

"Why the fuck would I do that?" she asked, stepping back, gripping her phone in her jeans pocket. Or, that's where it was supposed to be, it was gone, she realized that she had left it in the hotel earlier.

"Because you could make for some interesting conversation."

She shook her head, "You need more reasoning than that." She told him.

He seemed to consider it, "What if I said I was sorry for earlier, and please?"

She shrugged, "Whatever, like I'll ever answer you anyway." She put the number in his phone and walked away.

But still, he followed her, she looked back over at him, his jacket was thrown over his shoulder now, "Training to be a stalker now?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No, my band is staying at this hotel up here."

She stopped, freezing in place, one leg thrown out slightly; she balanced on the other, raising her hand to her forehead.

"What's the hotel's name?" she asked.

He looked at her oddly, "Hotel Fresca or something." He stated, curious.

"I SHOULDA KNOWN! WHEN I GET BACK IMA KILL THOSE DUMB BROADS." She roared.

She started marching off, hands clenched into fists at her sides.

He caught up with her, "Who are you killing?" he asked.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, "My friends, I let them choose the hotel, I knew they seemed a little too giddy when we checked in." she face palmed.

The guy laughed, she growled minutely, "What's your name? I don't keep track of things like that for bands they like." She asked him.

He put his jacket on her head and she simmered, "My name is Tom."

She took the jacket off her head and threw it back at him, only to have him throw it on her again, "Keep it, it has your blood on it." He told her.

She rolled her eyes and took the jacket, holding it on one arm and walking along.

They saw the hotel and Tom took extra precautions by skirting large crowds and going in the back door. She was forced to follow and they made their way to the elevators.

Once there she mashed the button to her floor and asked him what his as, grateful they were on different ones.

Or so she thought.

He took one look at the buttons and told her she already had his marked.

Her head fell to her chest and she felt like weeping, he would know where she was staying, there were only three rooms up there.

Once to the top floor they exited and she rushed to her door, making it there and pounding on it, "OPEN UP BITCHES!" she yelled.

There were muffled screams and several seconds a freaked out friend opened the door, "Holy shit, you scared us! We were watching this movie that is super scary!" she waved her arms around.

She looked at the crazy friend, "Mayne, I am going to give you three seconds to get out of the doorway, I am already pissed off as it is and I don't need anything else to set me off tonight." She snarled.

Mayne gaped at her friend, tears welled in her eyes, "You're so mean!" she wailed, running back to the super dark living room.

She heard a laugh behind her, she whirled around, "What?" she snapped, "Don't you have your own friends to go to?" she asked.

He shook his head, "They don't expect me till morning." He told her, "I can come in right?" he pushed past her, taking a seat on the couch next to Mayne who offered popcorn, never turning to look at his face.

She let a breath out through her nose and turned in the doorway, she put the jacket down in front of it and then took her shoes off and placed them in front of that, making sure the door stayed open. Going to the door nearest hers and knocking on it.

There was a muffled shout and then it opened to reveal a middle aged man looking down at her, "Ah, wrong door." She apologized, turning and running to the other door.

She kicked that and waited, soon enough a guy with spiky black hair opened it and did a double take, so did she.

"What the fuck, you dress just like me! More stalkers!" she accused, pointing her finger up at him.

He raised his left eyebrow and moved her hand down with his own, "Are you here for an autograph?" he asked wearily.

She snorted, "No, I wouldn't stoop so low, no, I want you to get your band mate out of my place. He's been stalkering me half the night, and my friends will flip when they find out they were sitting next to him watching a movie." She told him.

He dead panned; she didn't know people were able to do that.

"Tom." He asked, hoping it was some other bands person.

She nodded, he sighed, "Fine, where is he?" he asked.

She led him to the room and pointed, Tom was there, watching the movie with Mayne curled up on him, her eye twitched.

"What the fuck is he doing with my friend?" she asked.

Mayne was sighing, rubbing her face into his shirt, his hand was in her hair, stroking it, she sighed again, "Oh Deanna." She murmured.

Tom looked at her oddly. He turned to the open doorway, to see said Deanna and his brother.

He waved and the other girl on the couch shushed him, "Take your party elsewhere you guys." She complained, "This would be the third time this week." She huddled next to the arm of the chair and shivered whenever something happened. She went to sleep five seconds later.

Deanna turned redder than a tomato. She coughed into her hand, "Umm, ok, that's certainly random isn't it?" she asked, edging away from the door and preparing to bolt.

Tom got up and put Mayne on the couch, she curled up.

He went to the door, "Hey Bill, joining the party?" he asked, Deanna coughed and took her shoes, putting them on and tying them. Tom got off the door and it started closing.

Deanna made a face and lunged, bringing Bill down and crashing into Tom, who rammed into the door, which shut.

"Noooo!" she whined, scrabbling to the door and trying to force it open. She pounded on it and there was no answer, she glared at Tom over her shoulder.

"Damn you stupid mother fucker." She flipped him off.

Bill laughed he didn't remember when he had so much fun before.

Tom shrugged, "You can sleep in my room." He offered, she scoffed.

"And what? Get molested again? I think not bitch." She turned to the door and began kicking it over and over.

There was no answer, she beat on it with her hands until the door at the end of the hall opened and the middle aged man glared at them. She shrunk out of his sight.

"Right." Bill said, glancing at her, sliding out of sight behind Tom, to the old man. Who shut the door on them.

Deanna sighed, throwing herself back into the wall, "What the fuck does God have against me?" she asked.

"I told you, you can sleep with me." Tom told her, Bill thought of something.

"Why don't you call them?" he asked.

Casey perked up, "That's a great idea!" she exclaimed, patting her pockets, then she frowned. "Oh yeah, I left my phone in there…" she sighed.

Bill fished his phone from his pocket, "Here, you can borrow mine." He told her.

She shook her head, "I don't know their numbers, only reason I keep my phone. Damn, this means I am going to have to sleep in the hall." She muttered.

Bill dropped his phone back in his pocket, "Really? You don't know your own friends numbers?" he asked.

Tom smirked; this was his chance, "Come on then, off to my room."

Deanna lifted her eyebrow, "No, and I think not." She answered both of them.

Tom grabbed her and helped her up, "Come on, I can get you a drink." He told her, Bill looked slightly impressed at the way his brother was acting.

"Then we can get to know each other in my bed." Bill's impressed feelings for his brother disappeared. He was now disappointed.

Deanna merely flipped him off and leaned against the wall, drawing her knees up to her chin. "Well, you two can go bye bye now." She told them, looking at them through lowered lashes.

Tom shrugged and left, Bill sat on the floor against the wall across from her, she lifted an eyebrow at him too, "What? I'm not going to fuck you either." She told him.

Bill blushed, "No, that's not it. I was wondering, why did you refuse my brother? No one has ever done that before."

She rolled her eyes, "Just because you guys are famous doesn't mean you get everything you want. I might just be saving myself for my husband, if I ever find one. I don't go for pricks that molest me at night." She stated.

Bill nodded, "That's a pretty good reason, why are you saving yourself then? I met a lot of girls who are…" he didn't know a good word for it.

"Who are what? Whore-ish? Skimpy, underfed, bleached, tanned, no brained twits who weren't raised right? Yeah, you'll find a lot of those in the world, they will do anything for a simple fuck." She flicked her hair out of her eyes.

Bill nodded, "Are your friends like that?" he asked, looking at the closed door to her room.

She sighed, "Unfortunately, yes, but Mayne is a little like me, she won't automatically go for the perverted rock star, we want to be treated right, not used and then thrown away like the trash most girls are." She replied.

Bill shrugged; "I wonder why those other girls are like that then…" he trailed off.

"Because their parents obviously didn't raise them with morals. I know mine did, I just came out slightly crooked." She smiled slightly, "About ten percent of the world's population is the smarter girls who were raised by parents who cared. The rest, well, they have more or less been fucked by rock stars and will do nothing more with their lives than relive that memory."

Bill blinked; he wasn't used to such logic slapping him in the face like that. "It explains a lot." He murmured.

She nodded, "Like you, my friends informed me that you want to fall in love and whatever, yeah, the only way that would happen is if you find a nice Chinese girl, or find one of those other rare as flying pigs girls from some other country." She told him.

Bill's eyebrows raised high, "Really." He said.

She nodded, "It's inconceivable that you find your 'soul mate' in this land full of idiots who throw away their dignity."

He hummed at her response, then he looked down at the floor, he looked back up to find her staring at the ceiling.

"Then…"

She looked down at him and raised her own eyebrow.

"Will you go out with me?"

A look of shock passed over her face.

&&&&&&&&&&& I WIN

-I'll leave it here for you guys… BYENESS

-Mistress Fang

*P.S. DON'T KILL ME*

(You know who I am talking to if you have evil KILL THE AUTHORESS thoughts running through your head)


End file.
